staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate, i łaciate ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek odc.15 - Tajemnica pięknych krzewów; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Fantaghiro odc.15 - Pożegnanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Telezakupy 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Izaak Newton i grawitacja; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Joseph Fraunhofer i linie widma świetlnego; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1398; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1786 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dotknij życia - Najbardziej lubię grać; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kinga Dębska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 13/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4605; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4606; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1787 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1399; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! odc.12 - Burzowe chmury; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali odc.13 - Szukamy skarbu! kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 14/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Zagubieni s.5 odc.14; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Ukryta prawda; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Niemcy (2000); reż.:Rod Lurie; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Gary Oldman, Joan Allen, Christian Slater; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pamir-ostatni rejs cz.1; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Kaspar Heidelbach; wyk.:Dietmar Bar, Kalus J. Behrendt, Jan Josef Liefers, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Telezakupy 07:05 Opactwa i klasztory - Zakon świętego Augustyna; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka-przygody z wodą odc.6/26 - Tam gdzie płyną rzeki; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 177 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Cogito - Polacy na Syberii-Syberyjskie Ateny; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Cogito - Na misyjnym szlaku-Zobaczyć ich uśmiech; cykl reportaży; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Cogito - Tajemnice Watykanu odc.2 - Papiescy elektorzy - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Cogito - Galapagos odc.2/3 - Wyspy, które zmieniły świat - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda odc.161 - Na dobre i złe; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Święta wojna - Pestki z dyni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Szansa na Sukces - IRA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Janosik odc.5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 12/23; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 353 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Duety Rock’u w Akademii Przyszłości (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Duety Rock’u w Akademii Przyszłości (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Pamiętne lato cz.3/6; serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Pamiętne lato cz.4/6; serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Dr House - odc. 57; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Matt Dusk - koncert (50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazz Jamboree); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:13 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Pod Tatrami 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Magazyn medyczny 17:05 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 Podglądacze 18:10 Kundel bury i kocury 18:40 Pora na Seniora 19:00 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 19:20 Pod Tatrami 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa flesz 22:02 Podglądacze 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:06 Podglądanie Korei Północnej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Peter Yost; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:44 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:57 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 04:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (47) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (87, 88) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (110, 111) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (4) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1369) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (271) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (48) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1006) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Boston Public (8) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (5) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (64, 90) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1007) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1370) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (102) - serial kryminalny 21.00 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA 1982 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.10 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (108, 109) - serial obyczajowy 01.10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (226) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1200) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk (13) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (227) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1201) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Zabójcy - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1995 00.05 Fringe: Na granicy światów (14) - serial sensacyjny 01.05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:25 Dekoratornia - odc. 213, magazyn poradnikowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 7, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 138, Meksyk 2008 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 12, Meksyk 2009 11:15 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 8, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 13, Meksyk 2009 18:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 139, Meksyk 2008 19:55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Conan Barbażyńca - film fantasy, USA 1982 22:35 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Juventus Turyn - Bayern Monachium 1:35 mała Czarna - talk show 2:30 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:20 Gaary Moore - Thin Lizzy Tribute - koncert 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Kabaret; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - W cieniu Araratu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Rozmowy na temat... Grzegorz Lepiarz - polski fotograf w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1393; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1771; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 156; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Bojkot; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Barbara Rogalska, Nina Makowiecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dziedzictwo Radziwiłów; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9. Islandia-Wyspa gejzerów; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Kabaret; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - W cieniu Araratu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Rozmowy na temat... Grzegorz Lepiarz - polski fotograf w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1393; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników odc.3 - Skarbnik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1771; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 15; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kronika przerwanego Kongresu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Bielska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - W cieniu Araratu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Rozmowy na temat... Grzegorz Lepiarz-polski fotograf w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1393; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników odc.3 - Skarbnik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1771; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 15; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kronika przerwanego Kongresu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Zdolnemu biada; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Telezakupy 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Podróż za jeden bilet 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.10 Szlagrowe życie 17.45 Silesia Informacje flesz 17.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 18.05 Silesia Informacje 18.30 Góromania 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Biuro Rutkowski 20.55 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 21.55 Premiera 22.15 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Turyści 01.10 Premiera 01.20 Biuro Rutkowski 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Szlagrowe życie 02.50 Usterka 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Góromania 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Podróż za jeden bilet